


Honey Dipper

by coffeerepublic



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Comfort, Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Play, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Self-Doubt, there's honey involved at some point, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeerepublic/pseuds/coffeerepublic
Summary: Robin goes to take inventory of the castle's larder. Gaius, who was just about to steal some food, hides.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be some quick Gaius porn. Quite a few feelings and 3000 words later, here we are.
> 
> Enjoy!

Whenever the shepherds were back in Ylisstol for extended amounts of time, Robin tended to grow restless. There was only so much tactical planning even a perfectionist like her could do, and eventually she would always run out of useful things to do. Thus she had taken to looking for odd jobs, or if there were none readily available, to create them herself.

Today, for instance, she had decided to take inventory of the castle’s food storage. As a result, she had been inside the larder for the better part of the afternoon, scribbling away into her omnipresent notebook so she could plan out what needed to be restocked.

All the while she could have sworn there was a mouse or something of the sort around. More than once she had heard small noises in the large cellar room and gone to investigate only to find nothing. Then, as soon as enough time had passed for her to forget all about it, the same would happen again.

Perhaps she was simply hearing things; she had been sleeping too little even now that the war was not as immediately present. She always felt like she should be doing more and was prone to rumination that made it difficult to find sleep.

There it was again! This time the sound was louder than before. This could not be simple imagination after all. Robin rose from the crate she had been sitting on and quietly stepped towards the corner she believed to be the direction it had come from.

“Is anybody in here?” she asked tentatively, feeling a little stupid talking to what she still believed to be a room containing nothing but food stores.

“Oh, for Grima’s sake,” a voice cursed, loud but muffled. Robin jumped a little in surprise. As it turned out, the room had not been quite as devoid of life as she had believed.

An especially disorderly stack of crates moved a little as the crate on its far side was pushed out and out came… Gaius. The ginger rogue they had recruited a while ago now. And suddenly it all made sense: if one was to expect anybody in the larder, sugar-addicted Gaius was certainly the first person to come to mind.

“Gaius!” Robin yelled for lack of words. How long had he been here?

“Yes, Robin,” he grumbled, dusting himself off and stretching. It must have been pretty cramped behind those crates. “I was going to sit it out and wait until you left again, but you’ve been here for what? Four hours?” He paused to emphasize the amount of time. “How do you concentrate on anything for that long? You work too much.”

“I’m… sorry?” she asked rather than stated, still a little overwhelmed by the fact that he had been in here this entire time. “What were you doing here?”

He hesitated for a moment before replying. “This is where the food is. You know me. I’ll give you three guesses.”

That she knew him was a fact. To be completely truthful, she probably knew him better by now than she knew many of the people she had been fighting with for longer amounts of time. Gaius had been easy for Robin to get along with from the start. While travelling they often shared guard shifts, sitting around the fire together, laughing and telling each other stories. Well, he was usually the one doing most of the storytelling, since there were only a few months she remembered from before they had met. But Robin liked listening to him. He had soon taken to calling her ‘sweet stuff’. She also liked that part, though she did not like to think too much about why she liked it so much.

“Okay. Fair enough,” she answered, smiling at him but raising an eyebrow in mock judgment. “So you hid when I came in here?”

He nodded. “How was I supposed to know you were planning on making this your new home?”

“You’re exaggerating! I haven’t been here that long.” Okay, so maybe she had forgotten about time a little bit. It often happened to her when she got caught up in the work she was doing. “Besides, it does kind of serve you right for stealing food in the first place.”

He answered her amusement by crossing his arms. “I wasn’t going to take a lot! Just enough so… no one would notice, you know? They do have all the best kinds of honey here, you know. It’s impossible to resist the temptation!”

She mimicked him by crossing her arms also, laughing. “For you, maybe. Sometimes I think you have a serious problem, Gaius.”

“Oh, get off my back with that moralizer talk of yours. I’m not hurting anyone! Also, I can’t believe you’d claim not to have been here ‘that long’” – underlined by air quotations – “after several hours. If I’m addicted to sugar, you’re addicted to work. And I think mine’s healthier personally.”

Robin knew it was not Gaius’s intention to insult her, but she did feel a little attacked. Yes, she probably would not have needed to take on the task of taking inventory herself, someone working at the castle would have done it either way, and perhaps it seemed ridiculous to the outside observer, but… but what? But, she needed to do something after all. Everyone was doing their part and she could not help the continuous feeling she had that she was not doing enough herself.

Apparently the look on her face had been rather telling, so Gaius was quick to try for some damage control.

“I’m just teasing you, Robin. I’m sorry if that came out wrong.” His gaze moved to the floor between them for a moment before he met her eyes again. “But you do work too much. I mean, have you looked into a mirror recently? Those circles under your eyes just keep getting darker. And that’s even though we’re not even out in the field! There’s no battles and you have a normal bed to sleep in, you should be sleeping more if anything!”

Now Robin involuntarily looked downwards as well. She could only barely see the tips of her feet below the wide tactician’s cloak she was wearing.

“It’s just…” How could she word this so he would understand what she meant? “Everyone’s doing so much. For the war efforts, for the group, for the royal family, for the people…” She swallowed. “And I feel like I’m not doing much at all. Like I’m not helping whatsoever.” Admitting it felt even worse. Now it was out there and she could not take it back.

Then Gaius’s hands – they were nice hands, large and masculine – were on her shoulders. Robin looked up at him in surprise, finding a look of serious determination on his face.

“The worst part about that is that you’re actually being serious. I don’t know how you got that idea, but you’re one of the hardest-working people I’ve ever met. The only person who just maybe works even more than you would be Frederick, and I’m not too sure that’s actually the case. No one thinks you’re not doing enough. The opposite actually. Everyone’s looking up to you for how seriously you take your job and how well you do it. You shouldn’t be doubting that for a second.”

Robin could feel the warmth rising to her face. Could it be that her self-perception and the way others saw her differed that greatly? She found it hard to believe, but the sincerity in Gaius’s eyes was impossible to deny. She held his gaze for as long as she could bear to, until the intensity became too much and she had to avert her eyes again.

Thankfully he did not force her to look at him. Instead, he pulled her into a loose, sweet embrace. It was unexpected but not unwelcome at all. It seemed he was ready to let her go again after a few moments, but that was an exit she did not want to take. Instead, she lifted her own arms and snaked them around his waist, returning the hug. He was tall enough for her to lay her head on his chest comfortably.

It was greedy of her, but she simply needed to absorb his closeness, if only for a few moments.

He soon spoke again, not letting go of her. “You know, even with those shadows under your eyes, you’re still plenty nice to look at, sweet stuff.” There he was again, her flirty friend-or-was-it-something-more. She had almost been missing him.

Despite the warmth in her cheeks she lifted her head from his chest to look up at him. “Careful, Gaius. One of these days I might end up thinking you’re serious.” She hoped her lopsided smile was enough to subtly hint at her hopes without giving away too much yet. If he was in fact only joking, she wanted to give him the chance to say so without being afraid to hurt her feelings.

His arms around her tightened slightly, one hand moving to the small of her back and pulling her body against his just enough to make her swoon a little. “Who says I’m not serious?” His voice was rougher now somehow, quiet yet causing an echo in Robin’s ears. “I’m deadly serious.” Gaius’s face was close enough now for her to feel his breath on her cheek and the corner of her mouth. He was not inching any closer however.

Was he waiting for her to make a move? She reacted in a way that could only be described as reflexively, no thought process involved whatsoever.

She kissed him quite desperately, and he happily responded in kind. His tongue in her mouth was so much sweeter than she had dared to imagine in those nights she had been lying awake, when her thoughts would often turn to him – something she never would have admitted to any living soul until now.

Her arms that had been wound tightly around his waist moved as she went on to explore the plains and elevations of his back, feeling where his spine dipped and where his shoulder blades stood out. Onwards across his wide shoulders and onto his bare upper arms that she had always been curious to feel under her fingers.

She moaned into his mouth as his hands went on their own journey, pulling open her cloak and charting the shape of her body underneath. Every spot he touched felt a little as if it had been lit on fire and while it embarrassed her, she could not keep herself from pushing her body even further into his touch, wordlessly begging him to press his fingers into her waist harder, to squeeze her breasts harder through the material of her top.

His lips abandoned hers to move onto her jaw and then her neck, his kisses leaving more fire in their wake.

“Gaius,” she all but whimpered, wanting more, wanting more now. She held onto him tightly, the fingers of one hand weaving their way into his lovely orange hair, only coincidentally not messing up his headband.

His hand gave her breast another firm squeeze before his thumb focused on her hard nipple. It felt heavenly even through the fabric. His other hand traveled downwards until it found the back of her thigh. “You’re eager,” he assessed and she thought she could feel him smiling against the side of her neck.

“I’ve been wanting you for the longest time,” she confessed, grateful for the lack of eye contact right in this instant. It was easier to admit it this way.

He pressed a kiss to her jaw that was soft in comparison to the ones that had come before. “And I’ve been wanting you ever since I’ve known you.”

In addition to the heat between her legs there was suddenly another pool of warmth growing inside her chest.

Gaius’s hand that had been teasing her breasts moved to the back of Robin’s other thigh and without further notice, he picked her up. Thankfully she had been holding onto him anyways and thus did not lose balance.

He did not take her far. In fact, he simply turned around a little and took a few steps forward before setting her back down onto one of the many wooden crates. In the process, Robin’s cloak fell off her shoulders, sliding down her arms and revealing bare skin.

Gaius knelt down in front of the crate he had placed her on.

Not quite sitting up, Robin moved so she could get a better look at him. His hair was tousled, his eyes darker than usual, and his face and neck a little reddened from the excitement. If that was what he looked like, she could only fathom how ravaged she must have looked in comparison.

His fingers hooked into the top of her leggings and he swiftly peeled them off of her, taking her underwear along right away. She was left naked from the waist down, still wearing her top and even her cloak, even if the latter was ruffled.

“What are you…?” she trailed off, wanting to know what he was planning on doing, but feeling stupid for asking.

“Showing my appreciation for your hard work,” he grinned mischievously, thriving on the blush his words brought to her face.

And as if those words had not been enough, he gently but firmly pulled her knees apart so her center was laid bare before his eyes.

Robin felt the strong impulse to look away so she would not have to see the fascination and the tangible… appetite on his face, but the arousal it caused her was stronger than the embarrassment. She felt so lewd, clothed except for the most intimate parts of her, in a storage room of all places, and his mouth so unbearably close to where she desired him. He had not even done anything yet besides looking at her and already she felt strung and ready to snap.

“If you don’t do anything soon, I’m going to die, I think,” she mumbled, not realizing she had voiced the thought until it was already out there.

“You won’t,” he promised, stroking the inside of one thigh affectionately. “I’ll make sure of it.”

He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her other thigh, only a few inches from her knee – miles away from where she needed his attention. She was so wet, wet enough to feel the excess lubrication slowly trailing down from her slit with every involuntary spasm of her inner muscles caused by Gaius’s licking and sucking on the insides of her thighs. He would get closer slowly, close enough to make her believe for a second that he was going to give her what she needed – and then he would be gone again, to start the torture all over again.

Within a few minutes, Robin was almost, but not quite, ready to cry from desperation. So much so that she had let her head fall back, unable to watch him any longer while he refused to let her have her satisfaction.

It took her a moment to register that he had stopped his ministrations. Confusion set in – what was the next step of his devious plan? She was afraid to even look up.

But her head shot up instinctively when she felt something cold on the skin that was already tender from his mouth’s tantalization. Robin barely believed her own eyes. Gaius was holding a wooden honey dipper, dripping small beads of honey onto her skin.

If she had thought she could not feel any obscene just before, she now knew better.

“Only you,” she panted. “Only you would have an idea like that.”

He grinned at her wickedly, putting down the dipper. If he felt any shame, he sure was good at hiding it. “A long-standing fantasy of mine. I saw the chance and I took it. That’s what you get for letting me have you in the larder.”

She wanted to shoot back something glib but her mind seemed to malfunction when he went back to his task of letting her feel his tongue everywhere but where it was supposed to go. The stickiness of the honey only made him lick all the harder, and for a few moments Robin was sure she could hear him humming in utter satisfaction. And yet, her needs remained unmet.

“Turns out, honey tastes even sweeter when I get to lick it from your skin, sweet stuff,” he informed her once he thoroughly cleaned her of the mess he had made.

At this point, Robin was unable to say anything at all in return. All she could form was a noise that was equal parts frustration, desperation and pure, unadulterated begging.

He finally reached around her thighs to grasp her hips and pull her towards him a little more so her center was level with the edge of the crate she was now more lying than sitting on.

And then, finally – finally! – he gave her poor, swollen clit the attention it so craved. He pulled it between his lips and sucked, softly for a moment and then almost harshly, rolling his pointed tongue over it a few times, and –

And that was all it took to undo her. Without a single finger of his even having made its way inside her, she was coming, her insides squeezing tightly around nothing at all. Her legs lifted off the floor on their own accord, soon resting on Gaius’s shoulders instead, ankles crossed behind his back, keeping him from pulling away.

Not that he had had any intention to pull away – he kept sucking on her clit in earnest, prolonging her orgasm to an extent that should have been forbidden.

Robin noticed her own legs shaking while she was coming back to reality. It was only when she whimpered due to the overstimulation that he pulled his mouth from her clit.

She exhaled deeply, trying to get her breathing to slow down. It would not work for another few minutes at least.

Too weakened to say anything, she lifted herself onto her elbows to look at Gaius only to find him looking back at her. She smiled at him warmly. He sat up on his knees a little and rested his head on her stomach, closing his eyes and breathing in her skin.

Robin’s fingers lazily trailed through his hair, the softness of her touch betraying a lovingness that stood in grave contrast to the intensity from moments earlier. If only they could stay like this forever. She could not remember ever having felt so beautifully spent…

But of course they could not stay here. Especially not while she was half-naked – and the more incriminating half to boot.

Gaius apparently realized this too and proceeded to regretfully lift his head and stand up. He handed Robin her underwear and leggings which she pulled on while sitting. Then, he held out both hands for her to take.

She did and he pulled her up. Her knees were even shakier than she had been anticipating, so she steadied herself by wrapping her arms around him and hugging him once more. Standing up, she could feel the sheer abundance of her fluids leaking into her underwear. She decided to ignore it for the time being.

Gaius returned her embrace, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

“I…” she whispered hoarsely. “I don’t know what to say.” She paused. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I enjoyed myself a lot, you know.”

“Did you…?” she asked into his chest, still, after everything, too shy to look him in the eye while asking.

He laughed and squeezed her a little tighter to his chest. “Yes. Like I said, that was a fantasy of mine. Better not press against my pants too much, lest you feel the stain.”

She laughed along with him, relieved that he had not been left high and dry. “I’m glad.”

They were quiet for a while after that, simply enjoying each other’s presence.

Eventually, Gaius spoke up again. “When I said I’d wanted you ever since I’d known you, I wasn’t lying. And I didn’t just mean sexually either.”

Robin moved a little so she could press an affectionate kiss to his jaw from below. “Me either.”

He squeezed her shoulders tightly once more, letting her confirmation settle for a moment before speaking again, the happiness in his voice matching the warmth in Robin’s chest.

“I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> No, I did not just write this in the middle of the night to procrastinate on uni work! Not at all...
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
